


Breaking Down The Doors That Keep Us Apart

by ChamomileTeaPages



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Doofenshmirtz reads magazines, Drabble, Gen, No Angst, Perry keeps on breaking down Doofenshmirtz's doors, Slighty shippy title but this fic is completely gen!, This idea has been stuck in my head for a while now, puns, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChamomileTeaPages/pseuds/ChamomileTeaPages
Summary: Doofenshmirtz has some words for Perry the Platypus, who keeps on breaking down his front doors.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Breaking Down The Doors That Keep Us Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this to motivate me for my WIP

“Perry the Platypus, why do you keep breaking down my doors!?” Dr. Doofenshmirtz whines from his comfortable purple chair. He sets down his magazine—Evil Science Daily—and frowns. “Do you know how much of my alimony I spend on doors?!”

With a sigh, he walks to where Perry the Platypus is standing. The platypus raises his fists threateningly, but Doofenshmirtz takes no mind. Grabbing the broom he keeps near the door, he sweeps up the pieces. Perry the Platypus raises an eyebrow, setting down his fists. 

“I’m not a mad evil scientist,” Doofenshmirtz explains. “I’m a _disappointed_ evil scientist.”


End file.
